Store operators often have diagrams of stores, as well as information regarding the location of products within the stores. However, the information regarding the location of products within stores is often incomplete or missing.
Store operators and third parties make software services which guide consumers to products in stores; however, these software services are hampered by incomplete or missing product location information.